Midnight Memories
by Calirie Halanwe
Summary: A oneshot about Harry, musing over his past and present. Post Warfall of Voldemort. fluffy stuff. HL, RHr.


**Midnight Memories.**

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't claim to, blah blah blah.

A/N: Just a quick one-shot about Harry musing over his past and the present, quite an uplifting ending I think; meh that's just me. A few things not elaborated on, for you to draw your own conclusions. ;-D Also, be warned, I am a Harry/Luna shipper. Don't ask me why I don't reveal this until the end of the fic, it just seemed to work nicely. I do do requests, but only one-shot requests, which have a reasonable plot. So if there is something you wanna see then just ask! My other one shot fic was written ages ago so isn't hugely amazing, but like I said, I'm always up for new projects!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

'It's late.'

'I know.'

'Couldn't sleep?'

'Never can.'

Harry Potter sighed deeply. He let his eyes roam over the surrounding countryside, drinking in the beauty of the lake when the moon shone on it in full. A breeze stirred his hair and slowly his wife came to stand next to him.

'Nightmares?'

'No.' He smiled. 'Just memories.'

She ran her hands through his hair and began to gently stroke it in a soothing fashion. It was a method of comfort he had come to adore, and he loved her even more for her ability to understand him, and heal him.

'Which ones?'

'The ones with Sirius.'

'It's because it's that time of year.'

'I know.'

Harry turned to face her, placing one hand on her pregnant belly. 'You should go back inside, you need rest and warmth.'

'Only if you come too, you don't know what sort of monsters are out here.'

Harry sighed. 'Okay.' He stood and gave her a kiss, turning to fetch his cloak. 'I'll be right in.'

She smiled and went back into the castle. Harry's position as Defence Against the Dark Arts earned him rooms back at his old home, the castle which held so many memories for him. This was where he'd first met his wife, when they were students; and where he'd shared so many adventures with his best friends.

They were happily married now, of course, it was about time were the words out of many peoples mouths when they announced their engagement. This was also the place of some of his worst memories.

The show down with Voldemort was right here, on this lawn. This was where several members of the Order had fallen. Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Percy Weasley, Neville Longbottom…

But it was also where they'd ended it.

The Death Eaters had lost Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rudolf Lestrange, and most importantly of all, Harry had finally defeated Voldemort.

There were many more injuries of course. Charlie had gone blind for a month, McGonagall had been in St Mungos for weeks, and had given up teaching afterwards, Ron had lost a hand, thank Merlin for medical magic and replacement limbs…

Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew had also duelled here. They'd killed each other, but Remus had died with a smile on his lips.

Harry sighed and shook himself. Things were different now; things were better. His pregnant wife lived with him at Hogwarts, and their baby was due soon. His best friend had the job he wanted, Keeper for the Chudley Canons, Hermione was a top spell researcher, and their kids were beautiful.

The Order had disbanded, and the last of the Death Eaters had been hunted down. The survivors had all gone their separate ways. After deciding to settle down for his family, Harry had resigned as Auror and taken the job at Hogwarts.

All in all, Harry thought, things were well now. Peaceful. The losses he'd experienced didn't burden him like they used to.

'Harry?'

The middle aged Professor shook himself free of his memories and made his way to the doorway. He stopped and turned to look back out at the grounds one more time, smiling to himself.

'Harry?'

'Coming, Luna!' He called, chuckling to himself.

Yes, he was free now, and things were finally going his way.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Well, did you like? Please review! It's the only way I can improve!


End file.
